Erudite
WELCOME TO ERUDITE Erudite Manifesto We submit the following statements as truth: #'Ignorance' is defined not as stupidity but as lack of knowledge. Lack of knowledge inevitably leads to lack of understanding. #Lack of understanding leads to a disconnect among people with differences. #Disconnection among people with differences leads to conflict. #Knowledge is the only logical solution to the problem of conflict. Therefore, we propose that in order to eliminate conflict, we must eliminate the disconnect among those with differences by correcting the lack of understanding that arises from ignorance with knowledge. The areas in which people must be educated are: 1. Sociology So that the individual understands how society at large functions. 2. Psychology So that the individual understands how a person functions within that society. 2. Mathematics So that the individual is prepared for further study in science, engineering, medicine, and technology. 3. Science So that the individual better understands how the world operates. So that the individual's study in other areas is supplemented. So that as many individuals as possible area prepared to enter the fields devoted to innovation and progress. 4. Communication So that the individual knows how to speak and write clearly and effectively. 5. History So that the individual understands the mistakes and successes that have led us to this point. So that the individual learns to emulate those successes and avoid those mistakes. Leaders must not be chosen based on charisma, popularity, or ease of communication, all of which are misleading and have little to do with the efficacy of a political leader. An objective standard must be used in order to determine who is best fit to lead. That standard will be an intelligence test, administered to all adults when the present leader reaches fifty-five or begins to decline is function in a demonstrable way. Those who, after rigorous studying, do not meet a minimum intelligence requirement will be exiled from the faction so they can be made useful. This is not an act of elitism but rather one of practicality: Those who are not intelligent enough to engage in the roles assigned to us—roles that require a considerable mental capacity—are better suited to menial work than to faction work. Menial work is required for the survival of society, and is therefore just as important as faction work. Information must always be made available to all faction members at all times. The withholding of information is punishable by reprimand, imprisonment, and, eventually, exile. Every question that can be answered must be answered or at least engaged. Illogical thought processes must be challenged when they arise. Wrong answers must be corrected. Correct answers must be affirmed. If an answer to a question is unclear, it must be put to debate. All debates require evidence. Any controversial thought or idea must be supplemented by evidence in order to reduce the potential for conflict. Intelligence must be used for the benefit, and not to the detriment, of society. Those who use intelligence for their own personal gain or to the detriment of others have not properly borne the responsibility of their gift, and are not welcome in our faction. It bears repeating: Intelligence is a gift, not a right. It must not be wielded not as a weapon but as a tool for the betterment of others. Erudite Manifesto Not much is revealed of the Erudite initiation, but from the manifesto, they most likely study, and take rigorous tests. It is also stated by Therese that there is an initiation intelligence test that, if not passed, results in one becoming factionless. Caleb reveals that each of the initiates selects and is trained in a certain subject of expertise in Erudite. Source http://divergent.wikia.com/wiki/Erudite